King Boo Kidnaps Rosalina and Luigi!
by willfrieden
Summary: This story takes place after Waluigi feels like he will never find Love. Waluigi alongside Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach, Toad and Wario go camping one day. However, when they fall asleep in their tents, King Boo comes and kidnaps both Luigi and Rosalina while also freeing the portrait ghosts! What will happen? (Waluigi X Rosalina) (Luigi X Daisy).
1. Chapter 1

After the recent events, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were sent to jail. However, King Boo had his eyes on Luigi and Rosalina in the last story! "I will kidnap Rosalina and ruin Waluigi's life and, I will also trap Luigi in a painting this time for making me get trapped once again"! Said King Boo.

Like I said before, King Boo was able to get free from the painting due to someone sneaking in at night while Professor E. Gadd was sleeping. "I am back, Luigi and this time I am better than ever"! Said King Boo.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach Toad and Wario were camping! "This is fun"! Said Mario. "I know"! Said Rosalina. "I am glad that Bowser Jr. and Bowser are in jail"! Said Toadette. "Me too"! Said Toad. "Yoshi, yo! Yo! Said Yoshi!

"Let's go fishing now"! Said Mario. "Yeah"! Said Luigi. "I agree"! Said Toad. They then went fishing! Then, it was the nighttime and after they ate the fish they caught earlier, they went to sleep! "Good night Mario"! Said Luigi. "Good night, Luigi"! Said Mario. "Good night everyone"! Said Toad.

"Good night"! Said everyone. Time for me to make my move! Thought King Boo. King Boo then came and kidnapped both Luigi and Rosalina! "HELP! Screamed Rosalina and Luigi.

However, Mario, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach, Toad and Wario were all asleep and did not hear Rosalina and Luigi screaming! "You're coming with me, Luigi and Rosalina"! Said King Boo. "Let us go"! Said Luigi. "Nope, I'm making no such plans to let you idiots go"! Said King Boo. What will happen? Find out as the chapters progress!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Mario, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach, Toad and Wario found out that Luigi and Rosalina were gone! "Where did Luigi and Rosalina Go"? Asked Mario. "I don't know"! Said Toad. "Rosalina is gone"?! Said Waluigi. "Luigi is gone"?! Said Daisy. "I believe so, but who could have kidnapped them"? Asked Peach.

"Who knows"? Asked Mario. "I need to find my boyfriend"! Said Daisy. "Yeah, and my girlfriend"! Said Waluigi. "We will find them"! Said Toadette. "Yeah"! said Toad. "Yoshi, yo yo"! Said Yoshi, agreeing! Meanwhile, King Boo imprisoned Luigi and Rosalina in their paintings!

"This is what you get for making me suffer in a painting"! Said King Boo. King Boo also, imprisoned E. Gadd in a painting as well! "That will teach them"! Said King Boo angrily.

Meanwhile, Mario, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach Toad and Wario had to plan their next attack in order to figure out where Luigi and Rosalina were! "Where could they possibly be"? Asked Daisy. "Who knows"? Asked Toad.

Meanwhile, King Boo has now freed the portrait ghosts to wreak havoc! "Ha, ha, ha"! Said King Boo. What will happen? Find out as the chapters progress!The next day, Mario, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach, Toad and Wario found out that Luigi and Rosalina were gone! "Where did Luigi and Rosalina Go"? Asked Mario. "I don't know"! Said Toad. "Rosalina is gone"?! Said Waluigi. "Luigi is gone"?! Said Daisy. "I believe so, but who could have kidnapped them"? Asked Peach.

"Who knows"? Asked Mario. "I need to find my boyfriend"! Said Daisy. "Yeah, and my girlfriend"! Said Waluigi. "We will find them"! Said Toadette. "Yeah"! said Toad. "Yoshi, yo yo"! Said Yoshi, agreeing! Meanwhile, King Boo imprisoned Luigi and Rosalina in their paintings!

"This is what you get for making me suffer in a painting"! Said King Boo. King Boo also, imprisoned E. Gadd in a painting as well! "That will teach them"! Said King Boo angrily.

Meanwhile, Mario, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach Toad and Wario had to plan their next attack in order to figure out where Luigi and Rosalina were! "Where could they possibly be"? Asked Daisy. "Who knows"? Asked Toad.

Meanwhile, King Boo has now freed the portrait ghosts to wreak havoc! "Ha, ha, ha"! Said King Boo. What will happen? Find out as the chapters progress!


	3. Chapter 3

The Portrait ghosts were then free to wreak havoc around the town! Meanwhile, Mario, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach, Toad and Wario search for the kidnapper which they still had no idea was King Boo! "We have to find whoever kidnapped Luigi and Rosalina"! Said Mario.

"We will find them if it's the last thing we do"! Said Toadette. "Yeah"! Said Daisy. "I hope we can for all of our sakes"! Said Wario. "Yeah"! Said Toad. "Yoshi, yo, yo"! Said Yoshi. "Let's go"! Said Peach. "Right"! Said Daisy.

Meanwhile, King Boo was having fun because all the ghosts were now wreaking havoc on town! "Ha ha, those poor fools"! Said King Boo. Then, Bowser showed up to help King Boo! "Hello King Boo"! Said Bowser. "Hey Bowser"! Said King Boo. "So, how are the prisoners holding up"? Asked Bowser.

"Just dandy"! Said King Boo. "That's good, this is what they get for imprisoning you"! Said Bowser. "Yep"! Said King Boo as they both laughed"! "You know, I hate the Mario bros so much"! Said King Boo. "Who doesn't"? Asked Bowser. "Who knows"? Asked King Boo.

Meanwhile, Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach Toad and Wario still continue the search when a portrait ghost came and grabbed Wario!

"Help"! Said Wario. "We have to save Wario"! Said Mario. "Right"! Said Peach. So, Mario, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach and Toad went to find the portrait ghost who kidnapped Wario! What will happen? Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

When we last left off, Wario got kidnapped by the portrait ghost! "Wario, we have to save him"! Said Mario. "I know"! Said Toad. "I hope we can save Wario"! Said Daisy. "Me too"! Said Peach. Meanwhile … "Let me go"! Said Wario. "Make me"! Said the Portrait ghost who was Mr. Luggs.

"Why are you doing this"?! Asked Wario angrily. "It's because we are seeking revenge that's why"! Said Mr. Luggs. "You're an idiot"! Said Wario. "You're the idiot"! Said Mr. Luggs. Meanwhile … "I wonder where that portrait ghost took Wario"! Said Mario. "I know, and we still need to find Rosalina and Luigi'! Said Daisy.

"I agree"! Said Peach. "Let's go, there's not a moment to waste"! Said Toadette. "Yoshi, yo, yo! Said Yoshi, agreeing. Meanwhile, Wario was trying to plot a way to escape Mr. Luggs. Will his plan succeed? Or fail?

"Come on, I got to get out of here"! Said Wario. "Nice try, but you will never get out of the trap I have set for you"! Said Mr. Luggs. "Yeah, I will"! Said Wario. "Blah, blah and more blah"! Said Mr. Luggs. Will Wario succeed? Find out next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

When we last left off, Wario was battling against Mr. Luggs! Wario won against Mr. Luggs! "Take that"! Said Wario. "I will be back next time to get my revenge"! Said Mr. Luggs. "Yeah, yeah"! Said Wario. Then, Mr. Luggs left!

"Stupid Mr. Luggs"! Said Wario. Then, Mario, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach and Waluigi show up! "So, how was the battle with Mr. Luggs then? Also, sorry we couldn't help! Said Mario. "It's ok and it's good" Said Wario. "That's good"! Said Toad.

"So, how are we going to rescue Luigi and Rosalina"? Asked Wario. "We need a full proof plan"! Said Mario "What kind of plans"? Asked Wario. "We will figure it out"! Said Mario. Meanwhile … "Man, these paintings of Luigi and Rosalina sure are looking good"! Said King Boo.

Then, Mr. Luggs went in to report on his failure! "Wow, I can't believe you couldn't stop Wario"! Said King Boo. "Well, I'm sorry, Wario was very strong"! Said Mr. Luggs. "So, just get to work"! Said King Boo. "Fine"! Said Mr. Luggs.

In the meantime, Mario, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach were devising a plan to get Mr. Luggs. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

When we last left off, Mario, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach were devising a plan to destroy Mr. Luggs. "We need to find a way to get rid of Mr. Luggs as he is a helpful source for King Boo"! Said Mario. "I agree"! Said Toad. "What is the plan to destroy Mr. Luggs"? Asked Waluigi.

"We should build a machine and that will destroy Mr. Luggs"! Said Wario. "That could work but the machine has to be efficient enough"! Said Waluigi. "Ok, we should try anyways"! Said Luigi. They then built the machine! "Ok, the machine is built"! Said Wario. "Cool, we should be able to destroy Mr. Luggs the next time he meets up with us"! Said Daisy.

"Ok, the machine is built"! Said Wario. "Just wait Mr. Luggs"! Said Daisy. "Yep"! Said Wario. Meanwhile ….. "I got a feeling that those brats are going to try and destroy me, I must stop them"! Said Mr. Luggs. "Not yet"! Said King Boo. "Why not"? Asked Mr. Luggs. "Because, we need to make up a plan before we stop them"! Said King Boo.

"Oh yeah, that first"! Said Mr. Luggs. "Yeah, we need to make a plan to destroy them before they can destroy you"! Said King Boo. "You're right"! Said Mr. Luggs. Meanwhile, Mario, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach finished building the machine!

"Success"! Said Mario. "Yeah"! Said Toadette "Mr. Luggs will be destroyed in no time flat"! Said Wario laughing. "I agree"! Said Waluigi. What will happen and will the machine be a success or a failure? Find out next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

When we last left off, Mario, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach were devising a plan to destroy Mr. Luggs. "We need to find a way to get rid of Mr. Luggs as he is a helpful source for King Boo"! Said Mario. "I agree"! Said Luigi. "What is the plan to destroy Mr. Luggs"? Asked Waluigi.

"We should build a machine and that will destroy Mr. Luggs"! Said Wario. "That could work but the machine has to be efficient enough"! Said Waluigi. "Ok, we should try anyways"! Said Luigi. They then built the machine! "Ok, the machine is built"! Said Wario. "Cool, we should be able to destroy Mr. Luggs the next time he meets up with us"! Said Luigi.

"Ok, the machine is built"! Said Wario. "Just wait Mr. Luggs"! Said Daisy. "Yep"! Said Wario. Meanwhile ….. "I got a feeling that those brats are going to try and destroy me, I must stop them"! Said Mr. Luggs. "Not yet"! Said King Boo. "Why not"? Asked Mr. Luggs. "Because, we need to make up a plan before we stop them"! Said King Boo.

"Oh yeah, that first"! Said Mr. Luggs. "Yeah, we need to make a plan to destroy them before they can destroy you"! Said King Boo. "You're right"! Said Mr. Luggs. Meanwhile, Mario, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach finished building the machine!

"Success"! Said Mario. "Yeah"! Said Luigi. "Mr. Luggs will be destroyed in no time flat"! Said Wario laughing. "I agree"! Said Waluigi. What will happen and will the machine be a success or a failure? Find out next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

When we last left off, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach build the machine to try and destroy Mr. Luggs! "Hope this machine is a success"! Said Mario. Then, Mr. Luggs came with his machine as well! "It's not over until it's over"! Said Mr. Luggs."Bring it on, we will still save Luigi and Rosalina"! Said Wario.

"Yeah right"! Said Mr. Luggs. They then fought to the death! In the end, Mr. Luggs got destroyed! "Ha"! Mr. Luggs is gone"! Said Mario. "Yeah"! Said Toad. "That's what he gets for messing with us"! Said Toadette. "I agree"! Said Daisy. Meanwhile ... "I let Mr. Luggs get destroyed, little did he realize I was using him the whole time for a diversion to distract Mario and the gang"! Laughed King Boo!

Meanwhile ... "Man I hate that we are lost"! Said Daisy. "Yoshi yo yo! Said Yoshi agreeing! "We will find Luigi and Rosalina, we can't give up"! Said Waluigi. "Yeah"! Said Toadette. "We will find them if it's the last thing we do"! Said Mario. "We need a full proof plan, however"! said Wario. "True, if we find where Rosalina and Luigi are, we can't just go head on"! Said Peach. "Yeah"! Said Mario.

Meanwhile ..."Man it's sure fun staring into the paintings of Rosalina, Luigi and Professor E. Gadd"! Said King Boo. "I agree, I can't believe Mr. Luggs also got fooled into believing that we were on his side"! Said Bowser. "Yep, oh well, he was pathetic anyways"! Said King Boo. "I agree"! Said Bowser as they both laughed!

Meanwhile, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach were making a full proof plan in order to find where Rosalina and Luigi are. "Ok, so let's say we find out where Rosalina and Luigi are being kept, we need to make a great plan in order to fool the kidnapper"! Said Mario. "Yeah, we can always have some of us distract the kidnapper while someone else frees Rosalina and Luigi once we find them"! Said Daisy. "Perfect"! Said Mario.

"Who will distract them"? Asked Toad. "I can distract the kidnapper"! Said Wario. "Sounds good"! Said Mario. "So, once Wario distracts the kidnapper, the rest of us goes and tries to free Rosalina and Luigi"! Said Daisy. "Yeah'! said Mario. "Sound great, I hope this works"! Said Waluigi. "It should but we need to find the route again"! Said Mario. "Yeah, and who knows where the kidnapper is"? Asked Daisy.

What will happen and will they find out where King Boo is? Find out in the upcoming chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, King Boo was happy that Rosalina and Luigi were trapped! "Those two fools will never escape"! Said King Boo. "I agree, and Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach will never find us"! Laughed Bowser. "Yep"! Said King Boo. Meanwhile, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach still continued to search for Luigi and Rosalina.

"I really hate that kidnapper whoever kidnapped Luigi and Rosalina"! Said Waluigi. "Me too"! Said Mario. "We will find whoever kidnapped them and get revenge on them"! Said Wario. "Yeah"! Said Toad. "I agree"! said Toadette. "I hope we are at least almost there"! Said Daisy. "We should be"! Said Peach. Suddenly, one of the portrait ghosts, Neville came and managed to tie them up! "Let us go"! Said Toadette.

"Yoshi yo! Yo! Translated as I agree"! Said Yoshi. "Be quiet, you aren't getting in the way of us"! Said Neville. "Yeah right"! Said Mario. "Tell us who kidnapped Luigi and Rosalina"! Said Waluigi. "I'll give you a hint, he's a ghost but that's all I will say"! Said Neville. "Just let us go"! Said Waluigi. "Yeah"! Said Toad. "Nope, all of you are pathetic, and we will all take over the world"! Laughed Neville.

"Yeah right, we will be victorious"! Said Wario. "Don't make me laugh"! Said Neville. After, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach were captured, Neville called King Boo and whispered, saying that he's captured the idiots Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach! "Good job Neville, you're way better than that pathetic Mr. Luggs"! Said King Boo.

"Thanks"! Said Neville. "Make sure they don't escape"! Said King Boo. "Right"! Said Neville. Then, he hung up! "Who was that on the phone"?! Asked Mario angrily. "None of your business"! Said Neville. Meanwhile with King Boo and Bowser ... "I'm glad we are winning against Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach"! Said Bowser. "Me too"! Said King Boo.

"It's great that finally, our plans to take over the world will succeed"! Said Bowser. "I agree, and pathetic E. Gadd can't do anything about it either"! Said King Boo. "Yep"! Said Bowser as they both laugh.

Meanwhile, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach decide to find a way to escape! What will happen and will they be able to escape from Neville? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

When we last left off, Neville captured Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach! "Let us go", said Mario. "Yeah", Said Wario. "Why don't you make me"? Asked Neville. "We will, just you wait"! Said Waluigi. "Yeah right, don't make me laugh, once my master takes over the world, he will dispose of all of you" Said Neville.

"Yeah right" said Mario. "Just you wait and see, lame plumber' Said Neville. "Take that back" Said Mario. "Make me" Said Neville. "Let us go now" Said Toad. "Nope" Said Neville. "This is just great" Said Toadette. 'Yeah, I know" Said Peach. "We will figure out a way to get out of here" Said Daisy. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi agreeing.

"Again, yeah right" Said Neville. Meanwhile with King Boo and Bowser ... "This is great, everything is going according to plan, and Rosalina and Luigi can't do anything" Said King Boo. "Yep" Said Bowser. "Btw, how did you get out of jail"? asked King Boo. "Oh, I disguised myself, that's how" Said Bowser. "Cool. where's Bowser Jr.? Asked King Boo.

"Oh, he's building a machine and also disguised himself to escape jail, and the machine will destroy Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach" Said Bowser. "Cool, they just wait"! Said King Boo. "Yep"! Said Bowser as they laughed. "LET US OUT OF HERE"! Said Luigi. "YEAH"! SAid Rosalina. "Make us" Said King Boo.

"Yeah, you two are never getting out of here, and Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach will never find you" Said Bowser. "My boyfriend will find me"! Said Rosalina angrily. "Yeah and my girlfriend and the others will"! Said Luigi. "Yeah right" Said King Boo. "We will get out of here" Said E. Gadd. "Don't make us laugh" Said Bowser. "Yep" Said King Boo. "What do you plan on doing"? Asked Luigi angrily.

"Taking over the world, and disposing of Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach" Said King Boo laughing. "Yep" Said Bowser. "You will never get away with this" Said Rosalina. "Oh wait, we already are"! said Bowser. "Yep" Said King Boo.

Meanwhile, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach were still trying to figure out a way to get free from Neville. "Hey, I got an idea" Whispered Mario. "What's that" Whispered Wario. "Yoshi, you can gnaw on the ropes with your sharp teeth" Whispered Mario. "Yoshi yo, yo" Whispered Yoshi agreeing.

Yoshi then gnawed on the ropes. "Alright, now get us free" Whispered Mario. "Yoshi, yo yo" Whispered Yoshi. Yoshi then got Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach free. "Let's run" Whispered Toadette. "Right" Whispered Toad. Then, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach ran away from Neville, who was asleep.

"Great, we are almost away from Neville" Whispered Wario. "Yep" Whispered Toad. "I can't believe we fooled that pathetic Neville" Whispered Toadette. "Yep" Said Daisy. "So, we know that Luigi and Rosalina were kidnapped by a ghost, but which one is the question" Said Waluigi. "We will figure that out" Whispered Daisy.

Meanwhile, Neville found out that Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach got free! "Great, King Boo isn't going to be happy with me"! Said Neville. Then, King Boo called Neville. "How is it going with Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach"? Asked King Boo. "Uh, they escaped"! Said Neville. "YOU BUMBLING FOOL, GO AFTER THEM"! Said King Boo.

"Right"! Said Neville as he hung up. Meanwhile with King Boo and Bowser ... "So, Neville let them escape, wow"! Said Bowser. "I know, and I thought he was better than Mr. Luggs, I guess not"! Said King Boo. "Are you planning on getting rid of Neville as soon as we take over the world"? Asked Bowser.

"Sure, why not"! said King Boo as they both laughed. What will happen and will Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach find out that King Boo and Bowser have Luigi and Rosalina? Find out in the upcoming chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

When we last left off, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach escaped Neville. "Thankfully that fool Neville has no idea where we went" Said Mario. "Yeah I know, good job Yoshi" Said Wario. "Yeah, Yoshi" Said Toad. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi.

Meanwhile …. "Great, King Boo is going to destroy me since I let Mario, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach escape" Said Neville. Neville then continued to search for Mario, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach.

Meanwhile …. "I can't believe I trusted Neville to complete this assignment" Said King Boo. "Yeah I know and he let Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach escape" Said Bowser.

"Yep, so we are going to get rid of him after we get rid of Mario, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach" Said King Boo. "Sweet" Said Bowser. Meanwhile with Bowser Jr.

"I can't for me, Bowser and King Boo wait to destroy Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach" said Bowser Jr. Now back to Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach.

"I wonder who kidnapped Luigi and Rosalina" Said Wario. "Who knows, but we know a ghost kidnapped them" Said Waluigi. "Yeah, but that's all we know" Said Toadette. "We will figure it out and I will find my boyfriend" Said Daisy. "Yeah, and my girlfriend" Said Waluigi.

"You what to know who I guess might have kidnapped them"? Asked Mario. "Who"? Asked Peach. "I bet it was King Boo" Said Mario. "King Boo"? Asked Toadette. "Yeah, King Boo imprisoned me in the painting and Luigi went to rescue me a long time ago" Said Mario.

"Oh, and how did you figure out King Boo might be the kidnapper"? Asked Waluigi. "Well, Neville said it was a ghost, plus, I was thinking about this last night" Said Mario. "Ah ok" Said Waluigi. "So we know King Boo is the likely culprit, but we need to find where he is" Said Wario.

"We will find where he is" Said Mario. "Yoshi, yo, yo! Said Yoshi agreeing. Then …. "There you idiots are" came a voice. "Uh oh" Said Toad. The voice was none other than Neville. "What do you want idiot Neville"? Asked Mario. "To trap you again" Said Neville.

"Fat chance of that happening" Said Daisy. "Yeah" Said Peach. "Oh and we figured out that King Boo must have been the one to kidnap Luigi and Rosalina" Said Toadette. "Took you long enough but it doesn't matter, nothing will stop King Boo" Said Neville.

"I bet King Boo is just using you" Said Mario. "How would you know"? Asked Neville. "Well, that's just my hunch" Said Mario. "We will see about that" Said Neville. "Just leave us alone" Said Waluigi. "Yeah" Said Daisy. "Make me" Said Neville.

Then, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach tricked Neville. "Great, I fell for that again" Said Neville. Meanwhile, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach found a place to hide from Neville to set their plan.

"So, we know King Boo Kidnapped Luigi and Rosalina" Said Mario. "Yeah, and so, we need to search for him" Said Waluigi. "Yeah" Said Wario. "We will find them, but we need a full proof plan" Said Peach. "Yeah" Said Daisy. "We could try searching in that mysterious forest over there" Said Toadette.

"That could work" Said Toad. "Yoshi, yo, yo! Yoshi agreed. "So, we will search over in the forest" Said Mario. So Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach went to search in the forest. Will they find King Boo and Bowser? Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

When we last left off, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach went in the mysterious forest to search for King Boo and rescue Luigi and Rosalina. "This forest sure seems spooky" Said Daisy. "I agree, but we have to find Luigi and Rosalina" Said Mario.

"True" Said Waluigi. "Let's hope we can defeat King Boo" Said Toad. "Yeah, I know" Said Toadette. "The only thing you're doing is getting captured" came a voice. It was none other than Neville. "Oh no, it's Neville, we have to run" Said Peach. "Yeah' Said Toadette. They then ran from Neville.

"Get back here" Said Neville. "Make us" Said Wario. Then, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach continued to run from Neville. Meanwhile, King Boo and Bowser were having fun when Bowser Jr. showed up.

"Hey guys, I have the machine for the idiots Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach" Said Bowser Jr. "Perfect" Said King Boo. "Yeah, those idiots will surely get destroyed" Laughed Bowser. "Yep" Said Bowser Jr.

"I still can't believe it has taken them this long to find our place" Laughed King Boo. "I agree, what idiots" Laughed Bowser. "Yep" Said Bowser Jr. Now back to Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach as they continue to run away from Neville. They then lost him again.

"Thankfully, we lost Neville" Whispered Mario. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Yoshi said agreeing. "He will come back though probably so we have to watch out" Whispered Peach. "True" Whispered Daisy. "I really want to find Luigi and Rosalina, stupid King Boo has to be hidden" Whispered Waluigi.

'Yeah, I know" Whispered Wario. "We will get King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr" Whispered Toad. "Yeah, nobody messes with our friends" Whispered Toadette.

Then, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach were still getting closer when suddenly another portrait ghost came. The portrait ghost was Biff Atlas. "You aren't going anywhere" Said Biff. "Who are you"? Asked Mario. "I'm Biff Atlas, another Portrait ghost" Said Biff.

"You won't be able to stop us from rescuing our friends' Said Waluigi. "Yeah' Said Daisy. "Yeah, we will get rid of you and rescue Luigi and Rosalina" Said Wario. "Yeah right, don't make me laugh twerps, I'm not alone" Said Biff. "What do you mean"? Asked Peach.

"Yoshi, yo yo said Yoshi. Then, Neville managed to find the location as well. "Great, Neville found us" Said Waluigi. "Yeah, great" Said Toad. "You are done meddling in our affairs, prepare to be captured and then we will lock you idiots up too" Said Neville.

"Yeah right, you and Biff are going down" Said Mario. "Yeah' Said Toadette. "Bring it on" Said Biff. "Let our friends go right now" Said Daisy. "What's the word I'm looking for, oh yeah, never" Said Biff. "Yep, you twerps are going down" Said Neville. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Wario.

'Yeah' Said Waluigi. "Let's do this' Said Toad. "Bring it annoying idiots" Said Biff and Neville. What will happen in the battle against Neville and Biff and will Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach emerge victorious? Find out in the next chapter!

Also, as a side note, when this story is over, I will make it so Yoshi gets kidnapped by Kamek in the next story while the same characters are hanging out and then they will have to rescue Yoshi and go through areas, just to let you know, anyways, have a great day!


	13. Chapter 13

"We will beat you in this battle" Said Waluigi. "Yeah" Said Mario. "Yeah right, you punks are going down" Said Biff. "Yeah" Said Neville. The fight between Neville, Biff, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach then continued the battle against Biff and Neville. "This is for our friends, punk" said Wario. "Yeah" Said Peach. "Blah blah and more blah" Said Neville. "Yeah" Said Biff. "Yoshi, yo yo translated as you idiots are going down" Said Yoshi.

'Be quiet" Said Neville. "Yeah" Said Biff. "Why don't you make us"? Asked Daisy. "Yeah" Said Toad. "We will rescue Luigi and Rosalina from King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr." Said Toadette. "Yeah right" Said Biff. "Yep, you twerps are too weak" Said Neville. "Shut up" Said Mario. "Yeah" Said Wario. "Make us" Said Neville. "Yeah" Said Biff.

Then, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach continued the fight and managed to get the upperhand. Meanwhile ... "This is great that our plan to take over the world is going well" Said King Boo. "I agree and those idiots Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach will never rescue Luigi and Rosalina and stop us" Said Bowser. "Yep" Said Bowser Jr.

"This is so fun, this is what Luigi gets for imprisoning me" Said King Boo. "Yep, I really hate Mario, Rosalina, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach" Said Bowser. "All of us do, trust me" Said Bowser Jr. "Yep and don't forget, Professor E. Gadd is also annoying" Said King Boo. "True" Said Bowser. "I agree" Said Bowser Jr.

Meanwhile, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach managed to defeat Biff and Neville and got them sucked in the vacuum. "This is what you get for messing with us" Said Waluigi. "Yeah" Said Toad. "You idiots will never win once King Boo takes over" Said Biff. "Yeah" Said Neville. "You two are the idiots since you are now inside a vacuum" Said Toadette. "Yep" Said Peach.

"Oh blah, blah blah" Said Neville. "Blah, blah blah yourself" Said Daisy. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi agreeing with Daisy. Then, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach continued on to King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr. "We will get our revenge on King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr." Said Mario. "Yeah I know, this is what they will get for kidnapping my girlfriend" Said Waluigi.

"Yeah and my boyfriend" Said Daisy. "I can't wait to get revenge on King Boo and imprison him" Said Wario. "Me neither, he deserves to be imprisoned after being such a jerk" Said Toad. "Yep" Said Toadette. "I agree" Said Peach. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi agreeing. Then, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach finally found the hideout.

"This looks like it's it" Said Mario. "Yeah" Said Wario. Then ... "WE ARE HERE TO DESTROY YOU, KING BOO" Said Waluigi. "Yeah" Said Toad. "Well, well well, if it isn't Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach, took you long enough" laughed King Boo. "This isn't funny" Said Toadette. "Yeah" Said Daisy. "It's funny to me, and you think you'll rescue Luigi and Rosalina, yeah right" Said King Boo.

"Yep, you are going down" Said Bowser. "Yep" Said Bowser Jr. "Yeah right, we will defeat you" Said Peach. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi agreeing. "Yeah right don't make us laugh" Said Bowser Jr. "Yep" Said Bowser. "This will be a piece of cake" Said King Boo. They then began to battle. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter. Also, there will only be a few more chapters of this story and then, the Kamek one will begin anyways, see ya.


	14. Chapter 14

When we last left off, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach were fighting against King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr. in order to rescue Luigi, Professor E. Gadd and Rosalina. "You punks are going down for kidnapping E. Gadd, Luigi and Rosalina" Said Mario.

"Yeah" Said Wario. "Yeah right, we are going to take over the world and you idiots aren't going to stop us" Said King Boo. "Yeah right, we will stop you" Said Waluigi. "Don't make us laugh" Said Bowser Jr. "Yeah" Said Bowser. "Yoshi, yo, yo translated as you are so stupid Bowser, Bowser Jr. and King Boo.

"I agree" Said Toad. "Oh be quiet" Said King Boo. "Make us" Said Toadette. "Yeah" Said Daisy. "I can't wait to be you idiots in battle" Said Peach. Then. Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach continued the battle against King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr.

However, Yoshi was looking tired. "Drat, Yoshi is looking tired" Said Mario. "Yeah, I know" Said Wario. "Ha, ha, Yoshi is looking tired" Laughed King Boo. "So what, we will still beat you" Said Waluigi. "Be quiet" Said Bowser Jr. "Why don't you make us" Said Toad. "We will make you" Said Bowser.

"Oh blah, blah, blah" Said Toadette. "I agree with Toadette" Said Daisy. "Me too" Said Peach. The battle continued with Bowser Jr. getting worn out as well! "Ha, looks like Bowser Jr. is getting worn out" Laughed Mario. "So what, we will still take over the world" Said King Boo.

"No you won't and once we defeat you, you will be imprisoned again in the painting" Said Wario. "Yeah" Said Waluigi. "Oh really" Said King Boo. "Yeah really" Said Toad. "Yep" Said Toadette. "You're going to eat those words" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said Bowser Jr.

"Nope" Said Daisy. "Yeah, I agree" Said Peach. Then, Bowser Jr. was finally defeated. However, Yoshi also got defeated unfortunately. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi. "It's ok, Yoshi, we will defeat them" Said Mario. "Yeah right, you still have me and King Boo left" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said King Boo.

Then, Mario, Wario and Waluigi got defeated. "Great, we got defeated now" Said Wario. "Yeah" Said Waluigi. "Don't worry, there' still me, Toadette, Daisy and Peach left" Said Toad. "Yeah but this still sucks" Said Mario. "Yeah, I agree but we will rescue Luigi and Rosalina" Said Toadette.

King Boo tied up the defeated heroes. Anyways, the only few left were Toad, Toadette, Peach and Daisy who continued the battle. Bowser got defeated by Toadette but then, Toad and Daisy got defeated leaving only Toadette and Peach left V.S King Boo.

"So it's just us and King Boo" Said Peach. "Yeah" Said Toadette. "I hope we can win" Said Daisy who was tied up alongside the others. "You may still have two people left but I will win" Said King Boo. "Yeah right" Said Peach. King Boo then managed to win, however.

"Ha, I win, and now all of you are tied up, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach" Laughed King Boo. "Let us go" Said Mario angrily. "Nope, I will take over the world, let's get the machine ready" Said King Boo. "Yeah" Said Bowser.

"Here that punks, looks like you are going to lose' Laughed Bowser Jr. "Yoshi, yo yo translated as we will get free. "Yeah right" Said King Boo. "GRRRRRRRR" Said Wario. "I hate that we have to be tied up" Said Waluigi. "I agree" Said Toad. "Don't worry guys, we will stop them still" Said Toadette.

"What can you do, you are all tied up" Laughed Bowser. "Yeah" Said Bowser Jr. "Don't worry, we will still beat you" Said Peach. "Yeah" Said Daisy. "Yeah, yeah, anyways let's build the machine and destroy Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach" Said King Boo.

"Yeah" Said Bowser. "Yep" Said Bowser Jr. What will happen and will Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach be able to get free and free Rosalina, E. Gadd and Luigi? Find out in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Last time, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach were trying to rescue Luigi, E. Gadd and Rosalina. However, they all got tied up. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed King Boo. "You won't get away with this" Said Toad.

"Yeah" Said Wario. "Oh wait, we already are" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said Bowser Jr. "Let us out of here" Said Mario angrily. "We are good" Said King Boo. "Let us out" Said Waluigi. "Nah" Said Bowser. "Yep" Said Bowser. Jr.

"Alright guys, the machine is almost ready to destroy Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach and then, we will use it to hypnotize people into helping us" Said King Boo. "Ha, ha" ha" laughed Bowser. "Yoshi, yo, yo translated as you guys are idiots" Said Yoshi.

"You're the idiot" Said Bowser Jr. "Yeah" Said King Boo. "You are for imprisoning Luigi, E. Gadd and Rosalina" Said Toadette. "So what"? Asked Bowser. "Yeah" Said Bowser Jr. "The point is, you guys are not going to get away with this, we will get out" said Daisy. "Yeah" Said Peach.

"Blah, blah, blah" said King Boo. "I agree" Said Bowser. "Same here" Said Bowser Jr. The machine was then ready to destroy Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach and then take over the world. "Ha, ha, ha, the machine is now ready" Laughed King Boo. "This is great" Said Bowser.

"It's great that our plan is going to work" Laughed Bowser Jr. "Ha, ha ha" Laughed all three of them. "They think it's so funny, but we will get out of here" Said Mario. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi agreeing. "We need a plan though" Whispered Wario. "What will the plan be"? Asked Waluigi.

"We could always throw that rock with Yoshi's long Tongue" Whispered Toad. "True" Whispered Toadette. "That could work" Whispered Peach. "Yeah" Whispered Daisy. "Ok then, Yoshi, use your long tongue to grab the rock and throw it at the switch to release us" whispered Mario.

"Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi. Then, Yoshi threw the rock and it caused them to be free. "Alright, let's stop them" Whispered Mario. "Yeah" Whispered Waluigi. "Hey idiots, we are out" Said Wario. "How did you escape?! Asked King Boo angrily.

"Oh, with Yoshi's long tongue and now, we are going to stop you" said Toad. "Yeah" Said Toadette. "Yeah, right, you got tied up earlier and we will stop you this time by keeping Yoshi far away" Said Bowser. "Bring it" Said Toadette. "Yeah, we will stop you" Said Peach.

"Nope, we will take over the world and your idiot friends Luigi, E. Gadd and Rosalina are in the painting" Laughed Bowser. Jr. "So what, we will rescue them" Said Daisy. "Yeah" Said Wario. "Ooh, we are so scared of you" Said King Boo, "You better be" Said Mario. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi agreeing.

"You won't get in the way of my plans this time you meddling fools" Said King Boo. "Yeah" Said Bowser. "Yep, you idiots are going to be destroyed by the machine that we made right there" Said Bowser Jr. "Nope" Said Waluigi.

Then, while this was going on, Toadette went and got the paintings of Luigi, Rosalina and E. Gadd. Then, she freed them with the machine while King Boo was distracted. Then … "Oh King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr." Laughed Toadette. "She got Luigi, Rosalina and E. Gadd free"?! Asked King Boo angrily.

"Yep, they distracted you while I went to free them" Laughed Toadette. "You're going down" Said King Boo angrily. "Yeah" Said Bowser. "Nope, we are going to win and you won't take over the world" Said E. Gadd. "Yeah" Said Luigi. "Yep, we are free and now you are going to pay" Said Rosalina.

"Yeah right" Said Bowser Jr. "Let's do this" Said Wario. "Yeah" Said Waluigi. What will happen and will Luigi, Rosalina, E. Gadd Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy and Peach be able to win against King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr. and save the world? Find out in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

In the last chapter, Toadette rescued Luigi, Professor E. Gadd and Rosalina. So now, Toadette, Luigi, Professor E. Gadd, Rosalina, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach had to stop King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr. from taking over the world. Will they succeed?

We will find out momentarily. "You won't take over the world" Said Mario. "Oh yeah, you won't stop us" Said King Boo. "Yeah" Said Bowser. "You're outnumbered, how are you going to be able to stop us"? Asked Toadette. "Yeah, it's 11 against 3" Said Luigi.

"We are going to take over the world and there's nothing you can do to stop us from succeeding in our goals" Said Bowser Jr. "Oh yeah, bring it on douches" Said Professor E. Gadd. "You're the douche" Said King Boo. "Let's stop talking and fight" Said Wario. "I agree" Said Waluigi.

"Fine" said Bowser. "Get ready to lose" Said Bowser Jr. "Nah" Said Toad. Then, the fight continued. Bowser tied up Yoshi, Rosalina and Professor E. Gadd. "Great, we got tied up" Said Rosalina. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi agreeing. "Yeah but we will still stop them" Said Professor E. Gadd.

"Sure you will" Said King Boo. "There's still 8 of us" Said Daisy. "Yeah, so you better watch out" Said Peach. "We aren't scared of losing" Said Bowser. "I agree" Said Bowser Jr. "You better be scared of losing" Said Mario. "We aren't" Said Bowser.

"Yeah, and once we take over the world, we are getting rid of all of you" Said King Boo. While this was going on, Luigi was calling the cops to arrest King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr. Then, the fight continued while King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr. had no idea that the cops were coming.

King Boo doesn't realize though that he will be imprisoned in the painting again and be kept locked up once the cops get here. Little do the idiots King Boo, Bowser and Bowser Jr. realize that the cops are coming laughed Luigi to himself. "What's so funny Luigi"? Asked King Boo.

"Nothing is" Said Luigi. "He better not have called the cops" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said Bowser Jr. "It's none of your business if I did" Said Luigi. "Well, let's fight" Said King Boo.

The fight continues with Toad, Toadette and Peach getting tied up this time leaving Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Daisy. "Great, we are now tied up" Said Toadette. "I know, this sucks" Said Toad. "Ha, now it's down to just the five of you" Said Bowser. "Feel like giving up"? Asked Bowser Jr.

"Never, we will save the world and you're still outnumbered by two" Said Waluigi. "I agree" Said Wario. The cops were then almost there. In the meantime, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Daisy continued fighting. "You can beat them" Said Rosalina. "Yeah" said Toad.

"You won't win" Said King Boo. "We will win" Said Mario. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. Then, Mario managed to get Bowser and Bowser Jr. tied up leaving only King Boo. "Ha, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are tied up" Said Peach. "So what"? Asked King Boo.

"The point is, there's just one of you and five of us still" Said Daisy. "So what, we will still win' Said Bowser. "Sure, whatever you say" Said Toadette. "How can you possibly defeat all five of us, King Boo"? Asked Waluigi.

"I agree, there's still five of them even though we are tied up" said Professor E. Gadd. "True, they might as well give up" Laughed Toadette. "We refuse to give up" Said King Boo. The fight then continues on with Mario, Luigi and Waluigi getting tied up.

However, Wario and Daisy tied King Boo up and got all of them free. The cops then arrived. "Bowser and Bowser Jr. you are under arrest" Said The cops. "Not again" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said Bowser Jr. "We will be back" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said Bowser Jr.

The cops then destroyed the machine. "As for you King Boo, you're going back in the painting" Said The Cops. "No, not the painting" Said King Boo. "That's right" Laughed Professor E. Gadd. "I will get out of here eventually" said King Boo.

"Nope, this time, we are placing you under maximum security so none of your friends can rescue you" Said The Cops. "I'm going to go put the other ghosts in paintings as well that were freed so that way, they can never wreak havoc again" Said Professor E. Gadd. "Will do" Said The Cops.

"Good, now we can finally rest for now since King Boo is once again in the painting and is going to be put in lockdown" Said Mario. "That was so annoying but at least we are free now" Said Rosalina. "True" Said Luigi. Then, Luigi and Daisy kissed while Rosalina and Waluigi kissed.

"I'm sorry you got locked up" Said Waluigi. "It's ok, the important part is it's over now and we can finally relax" Said Rosalina. "True, I'm glad I'm out of the painting" Said Luigi. "Me too, bro" Said Mario. "Well, let's get back to the Mushroom Kingdom" Said Toad. "I agree" Said Toadette.

Little do Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach realize is that Kamek would be on the way to kidnap Yoshi and he will also free Bowser. Professor E. Gadd will be going back to his lab and may only make minor appearances in the next story. Anyways ….

"Little do those idiots realize that I'm on the way to kidnap Yoshi" Laughed Kamek. Kamek was also going to free Bowser and Bowser Jr. from jail in order to help. In the meantime, Professor E. Gadd got the rest of the ghosts including Neville and Biff inside paintings.

"Here you go" Said Professor E. Gadd. "Thanks" Said The Cops. "Well, it looks like everything is fine for now" Said Mario. "True" Said Luigi. Then, Professor E. Gadd came and said that the ghost are all trapped. "Well, that's good" Said Peach.

"Now we can finally relax at the Mushroom Kingdom" Said Wario. "True" Said Waluigi. "I'm glad King Boo, Bower and Bowser Jr. were stopped from taking over" Said Toadette. "Same here" Said Toad. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi saying that it's awesome that they lost.

"I agree, why don't these villains ever give up"? Asked Peach. "Who knows, Peach"? Asked Luigi. "What do you want to do right now guys"? Asked Mario. "Want to go get some food"? Asked Waluigi. "Sounds good to me" Said Rosalina. "Then it's settled, let's go eat" Said Mario.

Toadette, Luigi, Professor E. Gadd, Rosalina, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach then go eat. Afterwards, it was time for E. Gadd to get back to the lab. "Time to get back to the lab, see you guys" Said Professor E. Gadd. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying goodbye.

"Bye E. Gadd" Said Peach. "See you" Said E. Gadd. "Alright, let's get to sleep" Said Daisy. "I agree" Said Wario. "Night guys" Said Peach. "Night" said everyone as they all went to sleep. In the meantime ….

"I can't believe our plans failed to take over the world" Said Bowser. "Yeah, and now, we are in jail again" said Bowser Jr. Then …. "Shhh" Came a voice. "What's up"? Whispered Bowser. "It's me, Kamek" Said Kamek. "Sweet" whispered Bowser Jr. Then, Kamek got Bowser and Bowser Jr. free.

"Pay back time" Said Bowser" Yeah" Said Bowser Jr. "I agree, let's plot to kidnap Yoshi" Said Kamek. Well, that's the end of the King Boo story. The next story is about Kamek kidnapping Yoshi so stay tuned for that one.


End file.
